kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Brennen of Alara
History Born in the distant land - possibly on another plane - of Alara. Brennan rose from obscurity when he allied with Raolin to found the Band of the Raven, a mercenary company. The two men campaigned throughout the planes of existence, working for the highest bidder and acquiring a reputation for treachery and brutality. Brennen departed from the Band of the Raven to pursue his own arcane research. At that point, he disappeared from the annals of history, before resurfacing in Celymnaia. There he adventured for a time, before joining a military police force and rising to the rank of sergeant. There he won a reputation for cruelty and a willingness to obey any order, until he poisoned his commanding officer, and was killed in a standout within the guardhouse. After the rise of Lothaire Parvaiz, he was resurrected and commanded to do the bidding of the Druid Emperor, at which point he disappeared from history again. He died sometime thereafter, and was counted among the heroic spirits on Tir na Og. He was resurrected by Silvius, and helped him in his rebellion against Nim Lawfey. There, Brennan once again acquired a reputation for a callous disregard for human life. He created many constructs and machines of war, commanded troops on the battlefield, and set fire to the city of Emperor’s Tooth, killing everyone who lived there. He helped repair the throne in Thunderdome, before taking his men north to Xolotl and claiming the throne there. He has turned Xolotl into a scientific and arcane research facility, where he can create terrible constructs and dread spells undisturbed. Personality Brennan presented a calm and professional demeanor - even a sort of military discipline. There was always something off about him; at the very least, he was unmoved by suffering, seeming not to even notice it. He lacked a moral compass and any sense of lasting loyalty, drifting from place to place, killing anyone who stood in his way. The darkness in his soul came from an obsession with fire. Some observed that though he was a sorcerer, he had not mastered fire - fire had mastered him. He exhibited awful joy at the sight of burning life, especially when he was the one doing the burning. At his core, Brennan was a stunted and twisted human being, a brilliant yet barely functioning psychopath best given a wide berth. War of the Philosopher-Kings'' Brennan would lead troops from the Final Empire in an attack on the survivors from the Arendurian Empire, so that he might seize the artifacts and arcane research that lay there. The attack would be ultimately unsuccessful, but Brennan would duel the demon lord Tolumvire, and banish him to the Abyss. Though he did not press on, Brennan was able to extract concessions from the Arendurians in the form of deadly arcane weaponry. Brennan would go on to war with the Kingdom of Jotunheim, killing King Ymir and his giants, and seizing the city of Utgard, giving the Final empire a foothold in the north. When King Raine attacks Guilddon, Franz Forrawyn of the Reich Nördlich retaliates by leading his army on a dangerous seaborne attack. Forrawyn and the Hexenjägers storm Xolotl, intent on destroying the northern throne. Brennan immolates himself on the throne, killing all the Hexenjägers. In doing so, he rids the north of its premier mage-killers, and preserves both his research and the throne itself. Category:Mages Category:Monarchs Category:Final Empire Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Jacob Category:Alara Campaign